


Stocking and Garter

by Armos



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Hannibal, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub!Hannibal, Top!Will, dining room table sex, dom!will, idk how to tag that one, marriage kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armos/pseuds/Armos
Summary: Hannibal shifted through his closet before coming across an older dress worn once years and years ago, custom made and tailored to fit his hard form.  He hoped it still fit.  It was quite elegant and graceful, though professional.  It had a flowing skirt attached to a cinched bosom.  Hannibal had seen it in the tailor’s shop and knew he had to have it and put in a custom for it immediately.It still fit.  Hannibal was very aware and conscious of maintaining his body and it’s proportions.He was ready for the day.And then he wasn’t.Will had an appointment today, at 7:30pm.  That coveted final appointment spot of the day.He did not want Will to see him in this dress.At least, not this specific dress.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Stocking and Garter

Hannibal had come to a decision over night. He had a particularly dysphoric patient coming in today, a woman struggling with her identity due to her conventionally masculine features and high muscle mass. She felt insecure wearing clothing more suitable to her personality, afraid of “not passing” in public. Hannibal seeked to sooth this patient, wanting them to be comfortable and their more authentic self. Seeing Hannibal in more feminine clothing might spur them into more self-acceptance, or so he hoped.

He had high hopes for this patient after all. She was coming along nicely, on the cusp of killing her bigoted landlord. This might help her come to a decision, ultimately.

Hannibal shifted through his closet before coming across an older dress worn once years and years ago, custom made and tailored to fit his hard form. He hoped it still fit. It was quite elegant and graceful, though professional. It had a flowing skirt attached to a cinched bosom. Hannibal had seen it in the tailor’s shop and knew he had to have it and put in a custom for it immediately.

It still fit. Hannibal was very aware and conscious of maintaining his body and it’s proportions.

He was ready for the day.

And then he wasn’t.

Will had an appointment today, at 7:30pm. That coveted final appointment spot of the day.

He did not want Will to see him in this dress.

At least, not this specific dress.

He turned back to his closet as he disrobed quickly and went even deeper into his closet. He searched the shelves for the appropriate pieces and quickly changed into them, assessing himself in the mirror. Perfect.

He slipped the original dress back over his new clothing and smoothed out the wrinkles.

With one last look in the mirror he turned heel and left the room.

Once he made it to the office he set to work. Patient after patient, most quite boring, some quite rude- and making it into his rolodex, patient ban be damned- his patient finally arrived.

She took one look at Hannibal in his dress and burst into tears.

Hannibal had wondered if he had assessed this interaction wrong.

The patient then asked to be excused to the restroom very quickly and came back a good ten minutes later in their own heels and dress, having stored them away in their bag. They always carried the bag with them, for comfort and the hope that the confidence they are fighting for would bloom out of them at random one day. Apparently, today was the day.

They finished up their session, good progress being made, and then Hannibal waited.

Five minutes until Will’s appointment, Hannibal shed the dress and readjusted his skirt. His thigh-highs had begun to slip down his legs due to the shifting of his garter throughout the day so he was quick to hike everything back into place. He needed to look perfect.

7:30pm hit.

Hannibal opened the doors to his office and beckoned Will in, pulling out his best  _ come-hither  _ eyes.

Will paused, looking him over.

Hannibal swallowed, hoping to god Will wasn’t harboring some internalized homophobia within him.

Then Will’s ears went pink as he quickly looked away.

Jackpot.

“Please, Will, come in.”

He watched Will swallow roughly, greedy eyes soaking him in, and he took a deep breath before walking into the office. Hannibal closed the door behind him with a resolute click. It felt like a statement.

He turned and walked to his designated chair, seeing the top of Will’s head from the seat of his own. He intentionally walked slowly, letting the short skirt and thigh-highs do their work as his legs flexed in full view. He knew his ass looked particularly nice today thanks to the heels.

Once he sat down, he exaggerated crossing his legs, letting Will get a good look at his lacey underwear. Will cleared his throat.

“What would you like to talk about today, Will?”

He bit down lightly on his pencil nub, staring directly into Will’s eyes as he did so. Let Will’s oral fixation come into play.

Will stared, and stared, and stared.

“What are you up to, Dr. Lecter?,” Will asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

“What do you mean, Will?,” he asked, all innocence. He crossed his legs the other way.

Will tracked the movement with his eyes.

Hannibal smirked.

“Are you…. It feels like you’re asking for something here. I’m just not sure…. What exactly.”

“I’m not sure what you could possibly mean, Will.”

He shifted in the chair, letting the skirt hike up a little higher. The clips of the garters could now be seen, pressed tightly against his muscular thighs.

Will swallowed, tapping his fingers against the chair’s arm.

“I’m just…. God…. I um I should go.”

“Our hour isn’t up, Will. Do you have somewhere urgent to be?,” Hannibal asked, leaning forward. The top buttons of his shirt were open letting Will get a good look at the top of his chest. Broad, masculine, littered with chest hair beneath a nice frilly top.

Will looked back up into his eyes.

Hannibal smirked.

Will narrowed his eyes.

“Are you trying to…. Play me, Doctor? Trying to get a…. Rise out of me, of sorts?”

“Now, why would I want to do that, dear Will?”

“I think I know exactly why. I see the way you look at me during these sessions. How you’re looking at me right now.”

Hannibal quirked his eyebrow.

“And how is that, Will?”

“Like you want me to fuck the life out of you.”

Hannibal’s cocked jumped under the skirt as he bit down on the pencil again.

Will stood up and  _ prowled  _ to Hannibal, seemingly coming to a decision.

“I’m no stranger to sex. If that’s what you want from me don’t play games. Ask.”

Hannibal stared up at him through his lashes.

“Will, would you please do me the honor of bedding me?”

“Your place or mine?”

“Here is fine.”

Will stopped in front of him and blinked. Then nodded.

Hannibal swiftly sunk to the floor, onto his knees. He knew he made a pretty picture, the sheer black thigh-highs straining against his legs and his skirt hiked high but not high enough to reveal him. He was starting to get hard under the skirt.

“Wait. Give me a word and hand gesture.”

“Ah. Of course. A simple red, I believe, works just fine. I’ll snap my fingers if my mouth is… otherwise occupied. Sufficient?”

Will nodded and let his hand run through Hannibal’s hair, ruining the careful coif it was placed in, and he gently coaxed Hannibal forward toward his groin.

Hannibal licked his lips and eagerly unbuttoned Will’s pants, dragging the zipper down and yanking the pants down with his boxers in tow. Will was half-mast and Hannibal felt his cock twitch from the sight alone.

He sealed his lips around Will’s cock, working eagerly to get him hard and wanting. Up and down, up and down. The longer and girthier Will’s cock became the harder it was for Hannibal to stop, to slow down. The harsh pants and soft sighs Will let out with his pleasure were intoxicating. He did not even mind the fact he was gagging. He did not typically commit oral on men but this was a lovely, wonderful exception.

Will pulled him off by the hair with a resounding pop in the air.

“You don’t want to end this too quickly, now do you?”

Hannibal, gasping for breath, shook his head.

Will jerked his head toward Hannibal’s desk.

“Bend over.”

Hannibal made his way to the desk, reaching up to begin peeling the clothing away from his body. Will stopped him with a hand over his.

“Leave it on.”

Hannibal glanced at him.

“All of it.”

Hannibal swallowed and turned around, bending over his desk.

Will pushed the skirt fabric up to scrunch against Hannibal’s hips, exposing his lingerie. Hannibal was wearing what one could consider a thong, on the best of days. It was a lacey flimsy piece of fabric that barely contained all of him inside throughout the day. Now, his cock was heavy and hanging out the front. His garter belt was also lace, black, and simple to pair with the thigh-highs well. He looked every bit as fuckable as he wished.

“I’m going to eat you out until you cry. You aren’t allowed to come. Once I’m satisfied, we’re leaving for your house. While I drive us there you’re going to blow me the entire way. Understood?”

All Hannibal could do was gasp with excitement.

He heard Will get on his knees behind him and spread him open. Strong calloused

fingers moved the thong string to the side and set to work. Will started with tentative licks against him which rapidly turned into full-on tongue fucking.

Hannibal was helpless to the sensations. He had been rimmed before, enjoyed it even, but it hadn’t felt like this. He was being fucked open by Will’s tongue and not allowed to do anything about his leaking cock. He was tempted to try and alleviate some of the pressure, just to put a hand around himself, but he knew Will would notice and would probably stop the amazing thing he was doing with his tongue.

After twenty minutes of this treatment, restrained moans permeating the air, he felt the beginning of tears start leaking from his eyes. Will made good on his promise. He had reduced Hannibal to tears with just his tongue. What a wicked boy.

Will popped off of him, spit hanging off his chin, and he stood up.

“We’re leaving now. Let’s go,” Will said, wiping his face with his hand.

Hannibal was still trying to catch his breath.

He wasn’t sure how he made it to Will’s car, sinking into the passenger seat, but he was here. He was so hard his cock was aching with it, leaking all over himself, and he still had the drive to the house to survive. He had not expected Will to be like this but did he love it.

Will slid into the driver’s seat and started the car, glancing his way exactly once.

Hannibal leaned over the middle space and took Will’s dick back out, still hard and pink-tipped. Relaxing his throat and slowing his breathing, he got to work.

He set a slow pace, taking Will down as far as he could, doing his best not to gag. Will set one hand on the back of Hannibal’s head, helping guide him as he drove. He had immaculate control, so unexpected. But what was expected of Will Graham?

Will made him maintain his pace all the way to Hannibal’s house. He never snapped his fingers.

Once they got there Hannibal came off Will’s cock half way delirious with lust and the other half delirious with lack of oxygen. He coughed and panted, spit covering his chin like a whore. He felt on fire.

Will stared at him for a moment, in the soft glow of Hannibal’s porch light.

“Are you okay? Give me a color.”

“Green,” Hannibal croaked. “Dear god,  _ green. _ ”

Will smiled that crooked smile of his.

“Give me your keys. You sort yourself out while I unlock the door.”

Hannibal handed them over with surprisingly steady fingers.

Hannibal got out of the car on shaky legs, somewhat hoping his neighbors could see him like this, and made his way up and through his front door. He refused to trip and stumble, going through a power walk as best he could. Will watched him with amused eyes.

“Lube in your bedroom.”

“Yes, of course.”

Will nodded.

“Wait for me in the dining room.”

Hannibal paused.

“.....Yellow.”

“Really? You call yellow on dining room sex?,” Will asked, incredulous.

“My dining room is very important to me, Will.”

“We’ll clean up afterward. Nothing will break. If you really aren’t for it we can go up to the bedroom.”

Hannibal hesitated, stuck between protecting the chastity of his dining space and wanting to please Will.

“We can have sex… in the dining room.”

“Okay.”

“On one condition and I will not budge.”

Will gave him his full attention.

“You…. have to treat me….like I’m your wife.”

“You want to…. Roleplay?”

Hannibal looked away, shifting. This is why he wanted to have sex in the office. In his home, with Will, he wanted more. Wanted the experience to be more. He wanted Will, in every way, and he wanted Will to want that too.

“Okay. Alright. I can do that,” Will assured him. “Go wait in the dining room.”

Hannibal nodded, refusing to feel embarrassed.

Once Will returned, lube and condom in hand, Hannibal was basically salivating at the thought of Will fucking him on top of the table. Will had agreed to treat him like his wife and he was going to hold him to that promise. Otherwise, he very well may cut the man’s penis off in a fit of pique.

“Get on the table. Spread your legs.”

Hannibal did so. Will smiled.

It did not take much work or time to open Hannibal up, after Will’s stint in the office, and Hannibal thanked any and every god he could think of for that. He did not think he could wait any longer.

Will slowly sunk into him, fucking into him inch by slow inch, letting his cock drag inside him slow and sweet. Hannibal was writhing, panting, louder by his usual standard. He had wanted this man so much, a reason to show him his truth, to be completely honest with him, himself, and his body in this moment he could not bring himself to care.

"Please," Hannibal gasped. "Please, please, please-"

Will lightly placed his hand against Hannibal's throat, not pressing down, just resting there. He could feel Hannibal's heart rate, spiked. Hannibal didn't even know he  _ could  _ get an accelerated heart rate, at this point in his life. So little moved him to desperation.

He was made aware of a loud keening noise, bordering on a sob. Hannibal vaguely realized it was him. He had reached up to firmly grasp Will's forearm, pinning his hand in place against his throat.

"You like that?"

"God, yes, please. Please more," Hannibal babbled.

"Hush now."

"God!," a particularly hard thrust had the table shaking, "More. Will. Hus-husband. More. Please!," Hannibal panted.

Will slowed, cocking his head and staring down at Hannibal. Hannibal keened again, wiggling his hips, trying to draw Will back in. The skirt was tangled, wrapped around his legs, making it difficult for him to properly wrap around Will's waist.

"Husband? You want me to be your husband?"

Hannibal nodded, barely comprehending.

"Does that mean you're my wife? My pretty wife, giving me a meal and then begging for a fuck?"

Hannibal nodded again, crying now. His eyes were rolling back in his bed. Will flexed his fingers against Hannibal's throat, pressing down slightly. Hannibal gasped.

"Alright. I'll be your husband for the night if you're my pretty wife."

God, Will played his part and he played it well. A hunger bloomed inside Hannibal’s

chest. Will did not know the dangerous game he was playing here.

Will intentionally kept his pace slow, languid, savoring. Hannibal was thrashing against the table. He looked decadent.

"Fas- faster," Hannibal whined.

Will laughed and shook his head.

"If you're my wife, I'm not going to fuck you like an animal. I'm going to make you feel. Every. Single. Thing. I. Do," Will replied, punctuating each word with a slow thrust. "You looked so beautiful tonight, all dressed up and eager for me."

Will leaned up and kissed Hannibal's collar bone through the fabric.

"What do you want, darlin'?"

Hannibal quickly wrapped his arms around the back of Will's neck, keeping his close. He seemed to be curling in on himself, forward, trying to cocoon them together.

"Keep," a gasp. "Just keep talking."

"Hmm? You like the praise, don't you? Feeling acknowledged by me."

A nod.

"I’ll be honest with you, Hannibal. I wasn’t expecting you like this in the bedroom. I had a few fantasies, here and there, but you were never like this. So eager to please me, so hungry.”

“I, ah, wasn’t expecting this either,” Hannibal panted back.

Will laughed under his breath.

“I can believe that.”

Will grasped Hannibal’s dick through the fabric of his skirt, pumping his length just off-time with his thrusts. Hannibal was going to orgasm and he was going to orgasm hard.

A moment later that wave crashed over him and he swore he heard arias floating through the air and into his brain, buzzing around his mind palace and through the halls. He could feel Will kissing him through it as he came much quieter, thrusting softly, milking them both for all they were worth.

They both took a moment to regain their senses before Will detangled their limbs and helped Hannibal find his balance, standing on the floor. Will tied off the condom and threw it away in the nearest trashcan before herding a fucked out Hannibal up the stairs and to bed.

Hannibal was dressed and styled the next morning. His three piece suit was snug against his hard form, a nice gray sleet color with a blue paisley tie to match. He had his hair carefully gelled and combed, styled neatly.

He glanced in the mirror feeling uncharacteristic nervousness.

Will walked into the bathroom behind him, eyes bleary and sleep heavy.

"Good morning," he said, quietly.

Will hummed and came up behind him, pressing his heat into Hannibal's back.

"Good morning, darlin'," he replied with a soft kiss on the cheek. "You look handsome today."

Will gave him one more peck before stepping around him and starting the shower.

When Hannibal glanced back into the mirror, he found a distinct tint across his cheeks and a slight smile gracing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel filthy writing this. Don't judge me.


End file.
